


Pecked

by Into_Evernight



Category: AFI
Genre: Fluff, Horror, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Evernight/pseuds/Into_Evernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jade moves in with Davey, he finds Davey's love for Pecky more than he can stand. But Davey's attachment is the least of his worries when he starts to suspect the bird might be after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFIslash from 04/20/2011 to 05/21/2011.
> 
> This fic is absolutely ridiculous. :P I started writing it with LOL!Javey in mind, but it ended up being one of my favorite things I've written recently. It was inspired by this scene in a fic I was reading, where Jade walked into Davey's bathroom and it had ducks in it. It's odd but the entire story struck me like lightning once I read that. I was also sort of inspired by a conversation I had with my sister, where we laughed that our significant others would have to deal with our stuffed animals. Oh dear.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of domestic Javey in it. Oh, I love that almost as much as I love chickens! (That's true, by the way.)
> 
> Disclaimer: These are mere characters based on the members of AFI (not the real members, duh) and Pecky. I do not own; I do not make money. No disrespect, harm, or libel is intended; this never ever happened (and never will) as this is 100 percent fictitious.

Jade stood outside the apartment complex, digging through the boxes in the trunk of his car as he looked for his laptop. He was feeling just as excited as he was feeling nervous; this was the start of a new chapter in his life, one that he would share with Davey to the fullest. After dating for two years, Davey had finally asked him to move in with him. And although it had been proposed out of the blue just a few days ago, when they'd been backstage preparing to perform one of the last shows on their tour, he didn't hesitate to accept the invitation. Regardless of just getting settled into his own home, he wanted this, wanted to start a life with Davey, wanted the closeness and the intimacy he knew cohabitation would bring.

He had a pretty good idea about what to expect. After all, he'd slept over plenty of times back in high school, and lived with him as a roommate up until he'd joined AFI. He knew all the things to watch out for, all the things he'd be subjected to, like Davey's gloomy, brooding moods that came on quickly and with no warning, like late nights kept awake by his insomnia and the glow of a computer screen, like giving up television because Davey thought it was a useless tool that sapped the intelligence of its unsuspecting viewers.

However, since then things had changed more than he liked to admit. For one thing, back in those days they'd both been lazier, more boyish and irresponsible. They would go days and days without bathing until they started to smell funny. Bills would go unpaid until the lights went out. The apartment would be a wreck full of dirty dishes stacking up in the sink, of filthy clothes scattered wherever they would land, of half-spoiled food stocked in the fridge. But those had been good days all the same. He and Davey had spent a lot of time lying awake in the dark until the sun came up, talking about music and the future and life in general. It was during those days, and the boredom that came with being alone in the apartment or crammed in a smelly van with Davey and five other guys, that he got to know him on a most personal level—sometimes too personal. So as he came up the front walk to the apartment complex, arms wrapped around stacks of boxes, he was confident he knew the routine, knew what he was facing.

_He didn't._

Several trips were made to the car and back, yet there was still no sign of Davey. He frowned to himself, glancing up at the building and scanning the windows and the landings for any sign of him. This was odd. Davey had told him when he would be home, and he usually helped him off load his things—at least that was how it always worked when they returned from tour. And Davey knew how tired and worn out he was, how hard the tour had been on him. Already, he was beginning to feel weak in the knees and he hadn't even gotten half of his belongings up the stairs.

It took much longer than it should've, and after hauling all his shit up three flights of stairs, he finally stood outside Davey's door, hands on his hips as he panted, trying to catch his breath. His chest ached from running up and down the steps so many times, and all he wanted to do was pass out on Davey's couch—if he was even home, that was. In hindsight, he figured he should've just called him or knocked on the door to let him know he was there. Grimacing, he lifted his fist to knock, but the door was flung open before he'd gotten a chance to rap even once.

Taking in his startled expression, Davey laughed, then gestured for him to come in. "Hey, sorry I scared you." He paused, stepping aside to let Jade pass by him.

"It's okay," Jade wheezed, bending down to lift a box. It was so heavy, and his arms felt like wet noodles. He was almost certain they'd snap if he wasn't careful. Maybe he had overexerted himself because he felt dizzy for a moment, and he couldn't stop himself from feeling sort of pissed that Davey hadn't come out to give him a hand even though he'd known he was there.

Smirking as he watched, Davey crossed his arms over his chest, lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Need some help?" Oh, _now_ he wanted to help.

"I got it," Jade insisted despite his annoyance, cheeks puffing as he strained. He swore if it got any heavier, he was going to rip his pants.

"Sure." Davey drew out the word, knowing smile playing on his lips. He tossed his long hair, slowly reaching back to gather it into a ponytail. "Hurry up before the bugs get in."

Jade grunted, unable to answer at the moment. He didn't know how the hell he'd managed to get all those damn boxes up here when he couldn't seem to lift anything at all now. What was worse, Davey was leaning in the doorway, muscular arms folded over his chest again, expression _mocking_ him. Embarrassed and irritated, he finally pushed the box over the threshold, feeling like a little kid. A warm chuckle escaped Davey's lips.

"Let me help."

Before Jade could protest, he stepped out onto the landing and gathered three of the boxes, stacking them one on top of the other. Then he lifted them almost effortlessly, carrying them back inside and into the living room. Jade couldn't help but glower at him, lip stuck out and pouting. He knew Davey was showing off. Well, _he_ hadn't been the one to carry all those boxes up the stairs. Of course he had the energy. Not one to be outdone, Jade went back to finish collecting his things.

Five minutes—and several painful armfuls of boxes—later, he was sprawled across Davey's brown couch, taking up the entire length of it. Davey was in the adjoining kitchenette, flitting about, making all sorts of racket by opening and closing cabinets as he put his groceries away. He only stopped to peer out over the bar into the living room, lips twitching as he caught Jade's disgruntled eye. Leaning on the counter top, he clasped his hands and spoke.

"Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure."

As Davey turned around, Jade glanced at the clock. God, it was getting late. It was already near dinnertime; he'd taken far too long to pack all his things and come over. To be fair though, he had just gotten back in town and he'd been too tired to even think about packing until he'd rested up. The first thing he'd done when he'd gotten home had been to collapse into his bed, face down, and groan into the pillows in relief. He'd fallen asleep almost immediately and had missed three of Davey's calls. Anyone else Jade had dated in the past would've gotten mad—especially since he'd promised him they'd go out to dinner—but Davey was good-natured about it. That was another reason he was sure their living arrangement would work out.

At that moment, Davey interrupted his thoughts by stepping around the wall dividing the living room from the kitchen, carrying a hot, steaming mug of tea. He set it down on the glass coffee table in front of Jade, quirking a little smile. Leaning in, he murmured, "There you go," before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It was warm and comforting and Jade returned it, albeit a little sloppier. Davey mouthed at him for several long moments before breaking the kiss, only to lean closer to his neck and take a small sniff.

"When was the last time you showered?" he asked, expression unreadable.

Jade felt his face flush, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Three days ago," he muttered.

Davey's nose twitched. He didn't frown, and he didn't _look_ put off, but Jade was still ashamed. "You should bathe before dinner." He offered a little smile to show Jade that he meant no harm, that he didn't mean it as criticism.

"I'll do it in a minute," Jade promised, picking up his tea. Even though he was too damn tired to do it, he knew Davey was right.

He took a few quick sips of tea before forcing himself to get up and head into the bedroom. By habit, he closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. Then he started to loosen his tie, quietly observing the room. It was neater than the last time he'd been there. In the corner, there stood the same wicker entertainment center that had held Davey's beloved Nightmare Before Christmas collection, except now it was stocked with a stereo, CDs, tapes, and vinyls. For a brief moment, he was alarmed that things had changed so much. He'd never thought Davey would retire that collection. Glancing back around, he noticed there was also a dresser with a mirror across from the king sized bed—neither which had been there before—and a nightstand next to the bed. The room was fairly barren, like Davey had been in the middle of redecorating and hadn't been able to finish it. That just gave him more of a chance to put his own touch to it. Well, if his own touch meant leaving the room in disarray like a hurricane had hit it. Already he was reverting to earlier bad habits, letting his clothes fall wherever they pleased as he made his way towards the bathroom.

The bathroom hadn't changed much, except for the contents under the vanity. There were more make-up and hair products than he thought anyone would need. Shaking his head, he absentmindedly grabbed a bottle of shampoo before climbing into the shower stall, pulling the frosted glass door tightly shut behind him. It wasn't until he'd already started the hot water that he actually looked at the bottle he'd grabbed—it was some scent called _Island Breeze_ of all things, and smelled like coconuts and motherfucking _hibiscus_. No. He wasn't going to subject himself to any scent called _Island Breeze_. Disregarding the chill of the air conditioning and the goosebumps it drew over his skin, he slipped out of the stall and rummaged through the cabinet to find some _real_ shampoo. His search was futile.

Twenty minutes later, he came out of the bathroom, smelling like Island Breeze. It had been arguably better than Raspberry Crème or Lavender and Lilac or any of the other shampoos under that counter. Sure, it was okay if Davey used it—he hated to admit that he actually liked smelling Davey's hair after he showered—but that was _Davey's_ thing, not his. Mildly uncomfortable and feeling like this apartment was more foreign than familiar, he began digging through his luggage for something to wear. And just as he was pulling a pair of gray sweatpants on, he saw it.

There, obscured by two big fluffy pillows, in the motherfucking butt crack of Davey's bed, was a stuffed animal—a brightly colored chicken. And after a split-second, he recognized it. Though he'd never tell him, he had an admittedly stupid dislike for Pecky. Ever since Davey had won it at the fair three years ago, he'd carried it around like his one sacred prize, his treasure. Whenever they were touring, he slept with it every night—which Jade had supposed was because he was homesick. And they'd all gotten used to it, after the initial teasing. At first he'd thought it was a joke when Davey acted defensive about it, but he slowly came to realize that the wounded sparkle in Davey's eyes whenever they teased him was real, that Davey fucking loved that little stuffed bird.

Davey and Pecky had been inseparable, which had been undeniably cute—at first. And Jade had to admit that in the beginning he'd had his fair share of ridiculous _"awww"_ moments concerning the duo. But now—now it felt strange and grating. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about seeing Pecky in the middle of Davey's—no, their—bed didn't feel right. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the toy was intended for a child; it was innocent. What took place in the bedroom was not innocent, and it almost felt like some sort of violation. The more he thought about it, the weirder he felt.

The awkwardness soon turned to surprise at the sound of a sharp rap on the door. "Jade?" Davey called, voice muffled. "Dinner's ready."

Licking his lips, Jade slowly picked his shirt up off the top of his suitcase, eyes never leaving Pecky. Secretly, he wished he could take it off the bed and stuff it in the nightstand drawer. "I'll be out in a minute."

There was a mumbled acknowledgment, then the soft sound of Davey's footsteps padding back towards the kitchen. Jade finished adjusting his shirt, then clicked on the hairdryer. He had this strange sinking feeling that couldn't be explained.

–

Dinner went by smoothly. Davey had fixed them panini, and though Jade had had his doubts about his cooking, now that he had a chance to try it again he found it was actually pretty good. Davey had improved a lot since the last time he'd made him a meal, where he'd burned it and nearly set the apartment complex on fire, billows of thick gray smoke fuming up from the stove. There had been something endearing about that experience though, how Davey had slapped a dishtowel over the stove, cursing to the high heavens in panic. The fire alarm had gone off and the occupants of the entire building had ended up on the front lawn, watching as the fire department bravely entered the complex. And Davey had been so upset, so worried he'd burned down everyone's home and someone's kid and someone's dog and— Jade had held his hand then, and it'd been the first time Davey had cuddled up against his side in something that was more than just friendly. Granted, they'd both been upset and shaken but it still counted, and in the end it'd worked out because Davey's frenzied flailing had extinguished the fire after all. No extensive damage had been done, and they'd had an excuse to cuddle on the couch as they aired the strong smoke scent out of the apartment.

Once they'd finished eating, Davey sat back and looked at him, drumming his fingers on the table. "I hope you don't mind cleaning up." He paused, but Jade made no move to accept or reject the idea. Davey's forehead creased slightly as several seconds passed, and finally he added, "You know, I'm not going to be your housewife."

That was when it really sunk in that they weren't teenagers—or young adults—anymore. Davey's eyes were still watching him expectantly and his lips were pursed a little, like they were whenever he was thinking about something he didn't like. And though Jade wouldn't have cared if they let the mess grow, this had been Davey's apartment first and he'd been nice enough to fix them both a meal. He could've just laughed and told Jade that he could get it himself. Begrudgingly, he got up from the table and cleared the plates, retreating to the kitchen to complete his domestic task.

Davey followed him to the doorway. "Maybe we can switch off on the duties. You know, like you can cook every other night."

Jade shrugged. "Okay." He bent back over the dishes, rinsing them off and preparing them for the dishwasher.

"Great. I think this is going to work out well then." He heard the smile in Davey's voice, but he could only grimace as he handled their utensils. "I'm going to shower. I'm pretty tired so I think I'll be calling it an early night."

"Okay," Jade agreed. "I'll join you in a bit."

He had to admit, he was still feeling like he'd been stretched too far, drawn out and thin and threadbare like an old scrap of fabric. The stress had caught up with him and he couldn't think of anything he'd like more than to curl up in the blankets and sleep forever. As he moved to finish wiping down the table and counter tops, he noticed just how stiff and sore he was from carrying his stuff up to the fourth floor. Maybe Davey would give him a good massage for his troubles.

Much to his relief, the clean-up didn't take as long as he'd anticipated, and once he'd completed the task, he took a few minutes to sit on the couch. As he waited for Davey to finish showering, he looked through one of the books he found lying on the coffee table. It was thick and old, and so sure of its readability that there wasn't a title on the cover. Curious, he cracked it open to where Davey had left off, and started to scan the pages. He spent a few minutes in silence, flipping through the book until he heard the bedroom door open.

Davey stuck his head out, letting his hand fall on the door frame. "Just wanted to let you know I'm going to bed."

Briefly, Jade glanced at the clock to discover it was half past nine. That was late enough for him. He stretched his lanky limbs and set the book back on the coffee table, then followed Davey back into the bedroom. All the lights were off, save for the one in the bathroom, which came spilling over the bed in a bright wedge shape. Jade seated himself on the edge of the bed, and had just started to scoot back when his eye fell on Pecky again, and he couldn't stop himself from staring into its beady, unseeing eyes. Whereas before it'd been an innocent nuisance, now there was something very unsettling about that toy. He swallowed hard, strangely feeling creeped out. Maybe he was just too tired to think logically.

Davey finished putting everything away in the bathroom and draped his towel over the top of the shower stall, coming back into the room completely naked. _Oh so bold of him_. Jade felt the heat creeping up his neck; his fingers were itching to touch that smooth, inked skin. Davey, on the other hand, didn't seem to be interested in sex tonight. Instead, he lifted the covers on his side of the bed and slipped beneath them, snuggling into one of the oversized, fluffy white pillows and blinking sleepily at Jade. Stretching out his arms, he welcomed Jade to come join him, which he did, of course.

As Davey pressed his body up against his back, spooning him, Jade felt a fresh wave of exhaustion wash over him and he let his tired eyes fall shut, body melting into the soft pillows and mattress. The massage could wait until the morning. At this rate, despite his sore muscles and arousal, he wouldn't have lasted too long anyway. He was starting to feel like he just might be able to go to sleep when Davey wriggled away from him with a soft, realized _oh_. Confused, Jade forced himself to open his eyes and rolled over to face him and, much to his dismay, found that Davey had plucked Pecky up from his spot and was cuddling the small plush toy against his cheek. Again, Davey curled up against Jade but this time their bodies weren't flush; an uncomfortable ball of stuffing was pressed between them.

Jade felt his eye twitch. He'd known Davey liked that thing but this—this was a bit much. He squirmed but Davey just slung an arm around his waist, stilling him. And almost instantly, Davey was asleep, breaths falling deep and even. Jade was _immensely_ uncomfortable. His back still ached, he still had a hard-on from watching Davey prance around naked, and now he had a stuffed bird separating him from Davey, pressed firmly against his shoulder blade.

There was no way he was getting to sleep like this. At the very least, he needed that thing to _not_ be smushed up against him and leaving a gap between him and the sheets, letting cool air gradually seep into the space between his and Davey's bodies. Davey liked it far too cool in his apartment for Jade's liking, and though he could deal with it while he was awake, he needed to be cozy and bundled up and _warm_ to sleep. Annoyed, he turned just enough, craning his neck so he could see what he was doing. Davey was lying all curled up and snug as a bug, one arm draped over Jade's waist and one arm clutching Pecky possessively to his chest. Oh dear God. This was going to be more difficult than he'd originally thought.

Slowly, so as not to wake Davey up, he reached in, imagining his hand as one of those toy machine claws in sleep-deprived delirium. It was so funny he almost laughed and barely managed to catch the sound before it burst from his lips. Biting down on his lower lip, feeling that horrible, explosive tingling as the image flashed through his mind again and again, he gripped Pecky's little head, staring down into the beady eyes reflecting the faint blue moonlight from outside. Carefully, he tugged, trying to wrench the little bird from Davey's death grip. He'd gotten it halfway out before Davey suddenly curled more into himself, muscular bicep clenching Pecky closer for dear life and lips curled almost in a snarl.

Afraid he would wake, Jade lay still and held his breath, waiting for the opportune moment. His heart thumped like a scared rabbit, only slowing to its normal cadence once he saw Davey visibly relax, heard his breaths even out again. Then he took his chance. Cringing, he grasped Pecky's head, but this time he didn't get nearly as far as last time. Davey's eyes shot open, and he glared at Jade accusingly.

"What are you doing?"

Jade froze. A forced smile stretched his lips. "Uh, nothing." Pathetic.

Glowering, Davey accused, "You were trying to take Pecky!"

For a long moment, they stared at each other in silence—Davey glaring in frightening seriousness and Jade gawking awkwardly back. It was then that it hit Jade how unbelievably _stupid_ this was. It was a stuffed animal for fuck's sake. He had no reason to be so irritated over it and Davey had no reason to be so protective of it. But no matter what logic said, he still objected to sleeping with it, especially since it was literally coming between them. However, he knew Davey wouldn't budge so he decided he'd settle for a compromise.

Licking his lips, he said, "I'm sorry. It—"

" _Pecky_ ," Davey interrupted, looking indignant. "He has a name, you know."

Jade coughed. "Yes, well... _Pecky_ felt a little uncomfortable against my back. So could you move it?"

Davey pondered this for a long moment. He looked from Pecky to Jade, then nodded. "Of course." Turning to Pecky, he gazed down with adoration. "You're right. Pecky was uncomfortable pressed against you like that." With that, he rolled over onto his back, holding the stuffed bird against his stomach. "Goodnight."

Jade's lips parted, but nothing came out. This had to be a joke to spite him. Had he crossed some line he hadn't known about before? Now, he wasn't usually picky, and he didn't want to butt in on Davey's established habits or anything, but this was just bizarre.

He resigned himself to curling up with his back to Davey, hoping this would all blow over in the morning. There was no explanation for what had just happened, unless Davey had gotten stranger overnight. Maybe it was just sleep deprivation getting to them both. Inwardly shaking his head, he let out a breathy sigh, then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

\--

If Jade had thought it was a one night deal, he was sorely wrong. The first thing he woke up to in the morning was Pecky's beak smashed in his face—and it didn't stop there. Not only did Pecky make a guest appearance at the breakfast table, but it also followed them to the living room while they worked on cleaning and organizing the apartment. And though Jade had known Davey really loved it, he hadn't been aware of _how much_ he loved it. He doted on it like it was an actual pet, and it wasn't until he smuggled it in his man-purse to go run errands that Jade felt like his love for that fluffball had gotten out of hand. Even though it was irrational for Davey to act that way, it was also irrational for Jade when he started to get jealous, not to mention embarrassed. But it wasn't like anyone would _know_ about it right? Wrong.

The drive to their first stop—the post office—was fairly uneventful in itself, except for the fact that Davey was clutching his purse to his stomach like he had a whole bank in there. Jade couldn't stop glancing over at his lap, feeling uneasy, feeling as though his dependence was getting unhealthy. Still, he decided to give Davey the benefit of a doubt; after all, he had dark circles under his eyes and Jade figured he hadn't actually slept that well in weeks. Even so, he couldn't entirely excuse it because as soon as they arrived at the shopping center and got out of the SUV, Davey dug Pecky out of his purse and headed across the parking lot. Jade could only stand by the car with keys in hand, watching in astonishment as he popped into a nearby toy store. At first he decided to just go with it and hold his tongue—and followed him despite being uncomfortable—but when he found him sitting in the middle of an aisle, picking out doll clothes with Pecky beside him, he knew he had to speak up.

"What are you doing?" His voice wavered, and he shifted from one foot to the other, sweaty hands jammed deep in his pockets. This was actually beginning to scare him just a little bit. Okay, no. This was beginning to scare him _a lot_.

Looking solemn, Davey replied, "Pecky needs a new outfit."

"Dave, you cannot be serious." Jade groaned. He stared, wide-eyed, as Davey crouched in the middle of the aisle, completely oblivious to the strange looks he was receiving from the other shoppers. He felt like he was going to melt into a puddle and sink through the ground all the way to the earth's core.

Davey just grinned, shrugging it off. "I think it looks cute, don't you?" He held Pecky out proudly, and Jade got this creepy-crawly sensation all over again.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

It was completely ridiculous, but he was beginning to think that thing had _mind-controlled_ Davey. Come to think of it, those little black eyes were kind of creepy; they held a sort of smug mischief to them. And Davey had been into some pretty strange things over the past several years, whether it had been the passing novelty of spirits or Ouija boards or pagan gods. Fuck knew what Davey had been into lately, but for all Jade knew, it was voodoo or something. He wouldn't put it past him. That thing looked strangely... _alive_.

Jade couldn't bring himself to say anything more. He could only watch helplessly as Davey finally selected a little sweater and scarf for his bird, then pulled out his wallet and made his way over to the cash register. For a moment, the thought that _Pecky_ might be the reason for Davey's insomnia crossed his mind. Maybe it wanted to turn Davey into its own zombie servant and— Jade quickly shook this thought from his mind, surprised at himself.

Whatever it was though, it didn't last long because the moment seemed to pass as soon as Davey had gathered his bag and stepped outside. Once again, he stored Pecky and his purchases in his purse, then turned to Jade and spoke calmly, expression serious. "Where are the packages you wanted to mail?"

Jade blinked, swallowing hard. If he hadn't known better, he'd have thought that he'd imagined the whole incident. But he knew he hadn't. He must've looked a little pale because Davey cocked his head to one side, looking concerned as he pressed a cool hand to Jade's forehead. Secretly, Jade wanted to do that same to him.

"Are you all right?" Davey asked. "You look kind of sick."

"Dave." Jade took a deep breath. Might as well be direct about it. "What's going on?" He nibbled his lower lip, feeling apprehensive, worried.

"What do you mean?" The creases in Davey's forehead deepened, and he drew his hand down Jade's cheek to fall on his hand. Davey's hands were clammy now.

"I mean back there in the store. That whole thing with Pecky. It was really...odd." He held his breath, waiting.

"What's so odd about it?" Davey seemed truly confused.

"You sat in the middle of the floor,” Jade said loudly, as though that would somehow make it get through Davey's head. He was getting frustrated. "It was random. It's like you're—you're _possessed_ by that doll or something."

"What the fuck?" The creases disappeared, replaced by the crinkles around Davey's eyes as he laughed. "And you thought I was the odd one. Really, Jade."

"Then what was that about? If it's not brainwashing you, what is it?"

"Dear, I do believe you're delirious. Either you're sick or severely sleep-deprived. I can assure you I'm not possessed by anything. There is no such thing as demons, spirits, gods, whatever. I just really like playing with Pecky. Is that a logical enough explanation for you?" Davey tilted his head a bit to one side and though he was doing his best not to look amused, his eyes were dancing in mirth.

Jade blinked. Slowly, he began to feel like _he_ was the one being ridiculous. Davey's explanation was valid, plausible—more plausible than thinking Pecky had somehow grown self-aware. As he stared back into Davey's eyes, he couldn't help but grin, and soon he was laughing too.

“You're right. Residual stress from the tour must be getting to me.” He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all crazy thoughts.

“It's fine.” Davey unlocked the truck of his car, retrieving the packages. “Just get some rest when we get back.”

No matter what he said to Davey or himself though, there was some strange nagging feeling in the back of his mind, one he couldn't shake. As they turned to go into the post office, he caught a glimpse of Pecky's eyes through the opening of Davey's purse, and he realized that he might just be a _bit_ afraid of the harmless little stuffed chicken. And he had no idea why.


	2. 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to get the second part up. I had the whole thing finished when I started posting it, but my flash drive broke and I lost the second part (because I was dumb and forgot to save it on my computer, DERP). So I had to rewrite it. :/ I would've spent a bit longer polishing this but I don't want to push my luck, seeing as how I had a few other roadblocks, like I'm cursed or something. Anyway, I hope you like it, despite the fact this is take two, LOL.
> 
> Disclaimer: These are mere characters based on the members of AFI (not the real members, duh). I do not own; I do not make money. No disrespect, harm, or libel is intended; this never ever happened (and never will) as this is 100 percent fictitious.

He'd thought the feeling would pass by that evening, but it only served to get worse. Even as the three of them sat on Davey's couch watching a movie on his laptop, he could feel Pecky's eyes boring holes in him, and every time he or Davey shifted or touched in some way, he was certain he saw its beak form an unmistakable _frown._ At first, he was sure he was imagining the whole thing, but when he stretched his arm out over Davey's shoulders, he heard a growl coming from Pecky, one that warned him to stay away, one that warned him if he wasn't careful, he might just get his eyes scratched out. At least, that was what Jade felt it meant. He was more than a little spooked, but he tried to hold his ground, telling himself that it was just plain ridiculous and that he must be making it all up. After all, maybe the sound had come from the movie or maybe Davey was playing with his head.

However, a sideways glance at Davey revealed that he was too absorbed in the movie to even notice Jade was touching him. Usually he'd be leaning into his side if he noticed the affectionate gestures, or he'd shoot him a little sideways glance, a smile of some sort. Even if it had been him, his lips would be curved and twitching at the corners in a vain attempt to suppress a smirk; instead, he was chewing on his lip ring, toying with it using his tongue.

Starting to feel more nervous, Jade scooted closer to Davey, pressing up against his side. He was about to lay his head on Davey's shoulder, but quickly jolted back because Pecky was glaring at him with evil beady eyes, and its beak _was_ open, and it was hissing. A second loud growl was too much, and Jade sprung up off the couch, finally drawing Davey's attention from the screen to him.

“What's wrong with you?” Davey's brow furrowed.

He wrung his hands, looking for some excuse but feeling too sick, too hot. Pecky's eyes were locked on him in scrutinizing intensity—a look that his master reflected. He tried to come up with an excuse before Davey voiced the question forming on his lips.

“I, um, I got to... I'm just gonna go.” It was tactless and pathetic, but it was the best he had at the moment. With that, he hurried into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it just as he heard Davey getting up, then stumbled over to the bed.

From the other side of the door, he heard Davey's voice calling, thin and strung out. “Jade?” He knocked softly on the door, and Jade could just imagine the worry lines creasing his brow, the concern burning in the depths of his dark gaze.

It made him feel guilty, but he chose to ignore Davey's calls, his quiet coaxing to open the door. And the longer Jade ignored him, the more desperate he sounded. Jade couldn't let him in though; Pecky might be out there too since Davey carried that stupid thing everywhere.

He swallowed thickly, throat feeling too small and tight. Now he was really not feeling himself, and he started to wonder why he was getting so worked up over something so silly. That thing couldn't be alive; there was no way it had made those faces and those noises. He had to get down to the bottom of this, to the bottom of what was wrong with him because it had to be him—not it.

As he booted up his laptop, he sat in the calming comfort of the darkness, staring at the blue moonlight streaming in over the carpet and mulling over possible logical explanations. He wondered if he was merely in a hypnagogic state. Despite the fact he didn't really _feel_ tired, it was possible because he had worn himself out during the tour. So perhaps that was all there was to these strange hallucinations. On the other hand, something far heavier and more sinister was tugging at his stomach, whispering in half-delighted tones that he was crazy.

Looking through the first page of Google wasn't very promising. There were links to schizophrenic support forums and help sites, and the panic began to well up in his throat like a knot. He swallowed hard around it, feeling this awful burning in his eyes at the realization that either Pecky really was possessed, or he _did_ have a severe mental disorder. Neither option was favorable. Feeling worse, he shut the lid on his laptop and got up to pace around the room.

Perhaps he would've kept this up all night had Davey's raised, pleading voice not called out to him again, cutting through the quiet night. “ _Please_ open the door. You're really starting to scare me.”

He sounded pathetic and sad, and the guilt struck Jade again, pulling at his heart most uncomfortably. Meek and ashamed, he made his way over to the door, opening it just a crack and peering out. The first thing he saw was Davey's worried gaze—but then he looked over his shoulder to see Pecky lying on the floor in the hallway, beak and eyes pointed in his direction. His heart leapt and he wanted to slam the door all over again, until he realized Pecky must've only fallen from Davey's lap when he'd gotten up. It was short-lived relief. The bird seemed to be frowning again.

“What's wrong?” Davey asked, bringing his attention back to him. He angled his body just so he could press against the door, trying to subtly force his way into the room.

Although Jade's first reflex was to hold the door against Davey's advances, he didn't have the heart—no matter how scared he was. Defeated, he released it and let Davey in, turning his head from the touch that fell on his face. It wasn't that he was rejecting Davey; he just didn't want Pecky to be angered.

“Look at me.” Davey's voice was beginning to sound just as exasperated as concerned. “Tell me what's wrong.”

“Nothing's wrong,” Jade said in mumbled tones, eyes directed at the floor. “I just wasn't feeling well.”

Almost immediately, he regretted the lie. From the beginning of their relationship, they'd agreed not to lie to each other, to always be open and honest no matter what. It was something Davey felt very strongly about and he'd always done his best to respect his wishes, to abide by that one golden rule because he, too, despised lies. Though neither of them was perfect, they'd done pretty well concerning this one matter. It made his stomach churn uncomfortably, made him want to take the words back—if he hadn't felt so tongue-tied and stupid.

Davey's gaze grew hard, cold, and he withdrew his hand. There was a long moment of tense silence in which Jade kept his eyes affixed to the ground, and Davey kept his eyes focused on Jade, arms crossed over his chest. Finally, he spoke.

“You're a terrible liar, you know.” Davey snapped his mouth shut, clenching his jaw. Jade saw the muscles in his neck tensing when he peeked up, and he quickly looked back down as Davey continued. “If you didn't want to talk about it, you could've just said so.”

Clearly disgusted, Davey turned around and stalked off towards the kitchenette, posture rigid and closed. Feeling awkward, Jade stood in the bedroom doorway, watching Davey slam a cup down on the counter top before drawing up water in the kettle for tea. He shot Jade one last sideways look before turning his back to set the kettle on the stove. Jade felt alienated.

The anguish soon flared to anger, and Jade brought his gaze back down to Pecky, words spitting spiteful and accusatory. “This is all _your_ fault,” he snarled under his breath.

“Excuse me?”

Startled, Jade glanced up to find himself looking right into Davey's stormy black eyes. His stomach sank. “No, I didn't mean—”

“Don't,” Davey snapped, gritting his teeth. “If you have a problem, you should just say so. Say it to my face instead of dodging me and spewing shit. Nothing's accomplished with lies.”

“It's not a lie,” Jade insisted, giving Davey the most apologetic look he could muster. “Please believe me. I wasn't talking to you.”

“Then who were you talking to, huh?”

Jade couldn't really blame him. And he couldn't just make things worse by saying he'd been talking to himself. Sighing, he said, “Please just believe me when I say I wasn't talking to you. Look, I'm sorry I lied to you, I really am. I didn't mean to. It just came out of my mouth.”

“And since when were you in the habit of lying to me, hm?” Davey arched an eyebrow, giving him a pointed look.

“You have to understand,” Jade said, desperate. “I didn't mean to. Sometimes when you're upset shit just comes out of your mouth. You know what I mean, right?” He bit his lower lip.

Davey said nothing in response, just continued to stare over Jade's shoulder, arms tightening over his chest, lips firmly pressed together in a thin line. Tentatively, Jade reached out and clamped a hand on Davey's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. When he wasn't refused—only received a semi-hurt glance—he drew closer, wrapping his arms around Davey and pulling him up against his chest. The lump in his throat grew larger as Davey slowly caved, melting into the touch. A fluttering sigh left Davey's lips as he rested his cheek against Jade's shoulder, and though Jade knew he was still disappointed, he was glad his affection was being accepted. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on how Davey felt in his arms, how his short, muscular body felt against his own.

Though he still felt bad, like he shouldn't push his luck, he couldn't help but lean down and light a little kiss to Davey's temple, running his hands up and down his back. Davey said nothing but he didn't jerk away, so Jade continued, trailing feather-like kisses down the side of his face and along his jaw line. He started on the warm, tender flesh of Davey's neck and moved down lower and lower, finally biting softly on his collarbone, before he forced himself to pull away. Already, he was breathing heavier, feeling like he was burning up. And, lifting his gaze, he noticed Davey had his eyes squeezed shut, chin tilted back and brow furrowed. Gradually, Jade leaned closer again until he could feel his own breath on Davey's face, then pressed a warm kiss on the corner of his mouth, his lower lip, under his nose—anywhere he had access to.

Pulling back, he let one hand move up from Davey's back to his hair, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together as he told him with all sincerity, “I'm sorry.”

Davey sighed heavily, nodding slightly. “It’s fine,” he mumbled. For a moment he was quiet, simply looking back into Jade’s eyes. Finally, he moved away from the touch, retreating into the kitchen.

Even if Davey said it was fine, it didn’t _feel_ like it was fine at all. He started to follow him then stopped, suspiciously eyeing the little bird lying in the middle of the hall. Frowning, he gathered the courage and fast-walked past it, keeping his eyes trained ahead of him so he wouldn’t catch a glimpse of its frightening, vacant gaze. Much to his relief, he made it into the kitchen in one piece.

He and Davey ended up sitting at the table with cups of hot tea, each to his own thoughts. The silence was stifling and awkward, and it didn’t look like it would end any time soon. But then Jade told him the truth—that he didn’t feel like he could talk about what was bothering him, that he didn’t feel comfortable, though Davey wasn’t to blame for his spazz attack. After this confession, the mood lightened considerably, and they fell into easier conversation.

By the time they went to bed, Davey seemed back to normal again, having forgotten the incident. And Jade knew he’d been forgiven the instant he felt Davey pressing up against his back, hands running up the front of his shirt and roaming over his body, heated kisses trailing down his neck and shoulder blades.

Leaning over, whispering hotly in his ear, Davey said, “I want you.”

Jade’s breath hitched. He was more than happy to oblige, and he wriggled out of his clothes in record time; it’d been too long since they last had sex. Laughing softly, Davey grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him down into the mattress, a playful smirk curving his lips upwards as he straddled him. He snaked his fingers around Jade’s wrists and shoved them up above his head, into the pillows, knowing how much of a kink Jade was. A small whine made itself known, eliciting another golden-toned laugh from Davey. He leaned forward, and his dark hair framed his face, cascading around them like a cloak and tickling Jade’s cheek.

Their lips met in a heated kiss, languidly at first but gradually gaining fire, turning into passionate open mouthing. For several moments, Davey kept his mouth sealed to Jade's, breathing turned labored as he wriggled closer, crushing Jade's bony frame with his own. They kissed harder, and Jade felt Davey's teeth through his lips; it made him want to taste his teeth, to feel them embedded in his skin. Groaning, he licked at Davey's lower lip, trying to pry them apart—but Davey refused him, instead choosing to tease him by nibbling at the tip of his tongue. Then he denied him mouth-to-mouth kisses altogether, drawing his lips down Jade's cheek and to his neck, from his neck to his shoulders, from his shoulders to his chest. Jade felt hotter than he’d ever felt, like every inch of skin Davey’s lips grazed was on fire. A thin sheen of sweat broke out over him; he felt sticky and weak.

After several intense moments, Davey pulled back, breaths broken and heaved, and released one of Jade’s hands. As he lifted his finger to his mouth, he locked his eyes with Jade’s, making sure he was watching. And Jade couldn’t tear his gaze away as that finger slipped past Davey’s lips; he watched as Davey sucked on his finger, moving it in and out of his mouth, slickening it with his spit. Then he let his finger fall on Jade’s chest, making a wet trail down from his collarbone to his stomach, teasing the sensitive skin just below his navel. Goosebumps prickled Jade’s skin, and he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and bucking his hips to meet Davey’s. The tension building up inside him was unbearable.

Tilting his head back, he relished the hot and cold chills that washed over him, making him feel weaker and heavier. As Davey’s hand slowly made its way down towards his dick, he arched up to meet the touch and happened to open his eyes, only to find himself staring right into Pecky’s gaze. Almost instantly, the moment was ruined.

He felt too light-headed to get away as fast as he’d have liked. Instead, he sat up, head spinning, and pushed Davey away, perching himself on the edge of the bed, ready to launch himself off of it. He never did though because he couldn’t muster the energy; his heart was pounding so hard it made dizzy. One of the lights flicked on, illuminating the room in a soft yellow glow, and he looked over his shoulder to see Davey now on the other side of the bed, looking down at his lap and chewing on his lip ring. He couldn’t see his eyes, but there was the shadow of disappointment and hurt on his face.

There was a deep sigh, and Davey spoke. “Okay, I don’t know what’s bothering you, but you need to tell me right now.”

Jade felt this horrible burning, tightening sensation creep up his throat. He swallowed hard against the dryness, shaking his head. “I can’t tell you.” His eyes fell on Pecky again; the bird’s presence was stifling. He felt like it was inching closer, snapping its beak as a warning.

“Why not?” Davey asked, coming closer. His brow creased, and he looked frustrated, though Jade could tell he was doing his very best to stay patient. “Does it have something to do with me? Have I done something wrong? Because if I have, you need to tell me.”

Jade continued to stare at Pecky, knowing if he looked away the bird might ambush him. Already, he was certain it was inching in his direction, and he could see the bloodthirsty gleam shimmering in wicked black eyes. Shuddering, he shook his head. “N-no. You haven't done anything.”

“Okay, then what's your fucking problem?” Now Davey was getting angry, but Jade couldn't answer; he didn't have the strength to. Maybe Davey could tell he was upset because when he spoke again, his tone was softer. “Look, it doesn't have to be this complicated. Just spit it out.”

There was the sound of bed springs creaking as Davey crawled closer. He felt his hands fall on his shoulders, the touch surprisingly cool. Again, he shuddered, this time from the contact, and he shrugged Davey off, meaning to get up for the bathroom. If he just splashed some cold water on his face, he'd be okay. It was just a stupid hallucination. He had absolutely nothing to worry about.

As he struggled to stand on shaky legs, he heard a quiet thump, and when he glanced back over at Pecky—petrified—he saw that it _had_ come closer. It was seething at him, and it was raising its tiny wings, perhaps to strangle him. Jade just _knew_ he was going to die.

A half-choked yelp escaped him before he could contain it, and instead of getting up, his shaking legs caved in on him. He fell against Davey's chest, trembling and sick with vertigo. Even though he wanted to scramble away, he found himself paralyzed with fear, and he could do nothing more than stare up at Davey, eyes half-glazed with tears. They finally spilled over as Pecky's shadow moved, and he curled up against Davey's body, face buried in his collarbone.

Slowly, Davey wrapped his arms around Jade, gripping his arms and rubbing them with his thumbs. A few awkward words spilled from his lips, trying to coax Jade that it was okay, that he wasn't going to be mad at him no matter what it was, that he'd listen. He was starting to sound really upset as well, and when he started questioning Jade about whether or not someone had died—or if _he_ was dying—Jade finally decided he had to tell him the whole truth. After all, it might really be a matter of life and death for them, and he didn't want Pecky to turn on Davey and eat him too.

“It's Pecky,” he whimpered, finally tilting his chin up to look into Davey's eyes. He bit back the childish whine and clutched Davey tightly enough to feel their bones pressed together. “He's alive. He wants to kill me.”

“What the fuck?” Davey stared at him as though he were crazy—and maybe he really was. “Are you serious? Please tell me you're not serious.”

“I am,” Jade said, sniffing and lowering his eyes. “That stupid bird is after me. I saw it.”

A ragged sigh. “That's absurd. I can assure you no such thing happened. It's all in your head.” He waited, but Jade didn't react, only squeezed his eyes shut as several more hot tears slipped out. “Jade, look at me.”

“I don't want to open my eyes,” Jade said, voice sounding scratchy and hoarse. He felt worse now and far too warm, except where Davey was touching him.

“Well you need to get a hold of yourself. Nothing's wrong and nothing's after you. Certainly not a stuffed animal. Really, Jade. Unbelievable.”

“I knew you'd react like this,” Jade whimpered, snorting snot unattractively. “But I swear it's true. I didn't want to tell you but I had to. I had to, Dave. It's...It's...”

“Shh. I don't want to hear any more of that.” Davey cupped Jade's face in his hands, forcing him to look up. He held him there for a moment, rubbing circles into Jade's cheekbones. Gradually, he brought one hand up to his forehead, then sighed heavily. “You're burning up.”

It took a moment for Davey's words to sink in, but when they did, realization dawned on Jade, and with it came nauseous relief. “So I'm sick?”

“Mm, it would appear so. You've worked yourself too hard.” Davey paused, gently pushing Jade down to the crisp bed linens, draping a sheet over his naked body. “You should get some rest.”

As he leaned over to switch the light off, Jade grabbed his arm, alarm rising in his throat despite himself. “Wait.” Davey tilted his head, eyeing him curiously. Jade glanced from Davey to Pecky, still feeling a third presence, still feeling smothered and uncomfortable even though the bird wasn't glaring anymore, wasn't threatening him. “Could you do me a favor?”

“What?” Davey stretched himself out, easing himself closer to Jade's level so their noses were nearly touching.

Swallowing hard against a sandpaper throat, Jade told him, “Please put Pecky away. I don't like it.”

Davey hesitated, looking from Jade to Pecky and back again. A protest formed—and died—on his lips. And Jade continued to stare up at him pleadingly until he buckled. Reluctantly, he crawled off the bed and took Pecky in gentle hands, eyes softening as he stared down at his beloved bird. Jade felt another swell of relief wash over him the instant Davey padded across the room and opened the closet door.

For a moment, the two just looked at each other—Pecky looked miserable, as though it were begging him not to do it, and Davey looked torn. Finally, casting a glance at Jade lying all huddled up and pathetic in their bed, he sighed and pushed the little chicken to the back of the closet, ignoring its whimpers and cries. And it wasn't until Pecky's cries turned louder in panic, filling the small space of the closet, that Jade felt guilty. He felt like he was kicking a pet out of the house to go lie in the cold rain. And as the closet door started to close, he caught sight of sad, gleaming eyes peering at him through the crack, and a single tear ran down its fuzzy little cheek.

It was then that he realized Pecky _wasn't_ evil and had never been out to get him in the first place. Come to think of it, those hisses and snarls weren't _really_ hisses and snarls; they were whispers and clucks. And when he’d thought it was snapping its beak at him, it'd been trying to talk. When it'd raised its wings, it'd been trying to give him a hug, perhaps to comfort him. Everything that he'd thought had held malicious intent had actually been the opposite. Pecky had wanted to be friends, but he'd been so bent on disliking it and thinking ill of it that he hadn't even given it a chance. He felt horrible.

Davey was just climbing back into the bed when he spoke up. “Wait.” A glimmer of hope lit up Davey's face. “I changed my mind about Pecky. He doesn't have to stay in the closet.”

He didn't need to say it twice. Wordlessly, Davey threw the covers back and went straight to the closet. He brought Pecky out, grin forming crinkles around his eyes. The two shared a secret smile, a knowing look, and he cradled Pecky close to his chest as they came back over to the bed. Then, he slipped beneath the sheets and flicked the light out, crawling closer to press up against Jade as Pecky made tiny, happy clucks of contentment.

The three curled up and cuddled together, and Jade smiled his apology at the bird. It only smiled back, wings falling to hug his face. On reflex, Jade flinched, but the touch remained soft and careful; he relaxed into it. And as Pecky pressed closer, he closed his eyes; for once he didn't mind that Pecky was smushed in his face, beak against his temple. It didn’t want to come between him and Davey. Instead, it wanted to be a part of their little family. And now that he’d come to terms with it, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
